


Second Chance

by anuminis



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Adamant Fortress, Alternate Universe, Battlefield, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: The Inquisition was to late. The ritual to bind all Warden mages complet. Hawke together with the Inquisition forces was overun by demons. Would he manage to escape the inevitable?





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Dragon Age story and my first story after a long time, but I wanted to try and write it down. Also I got tired of people who say that I should write my own stories, if I wanted a rogueHawkexFenris story. So here it is. All errors are mine. Constructive critic is welcome. English is not my fist language.

The Plains where burning demons poured out of the keep and the surrounding fissures. They were to late the Inquisition forces were overrun by the demon army they came to thwart. Hawke rushed to help the Inquisition soldiers that tried to stem the tied.

Demon after demon fell victim to his blades, but for every rage demon he slew two sloth demons took up its place. As skilled a fighter Hawke was his body wasn't 25 anymore when cutting down an ogre was nothing more than a simple exercise. Now he was heaving with the strain put on his body. It would take a miracle to win this fight. Already the battlefield was strewn with the bodies of both Inquisition soldiers and demons alike.

Another wave crashed over Hawke and the soldiers fighting alongside him. He cut the first down easily, but more kept advancing from different directions and the Inquisition soldiers were too busy trying to save they own lives to watch his back.

While defending himself against a terror demon a fear demon sank its claws into his left shoulder. Hawke shouted in agony and dropped his dagger. Only hard training and his skills earned in many battles allowed him to kill both demons with his remaining blade, bBut his left arm was useless now.

In a moment of weakness Hawke thought he heard his name being called by his beloved voice, Fenris, but that could not be. He left Fenris for this reason alone. He did not want to see him die. It couldn't be Fenris. He could not be here. Hawke parried another blow and dogged a fireball stabbing his dagger into the face of an desire demon that had advanced on him. That must be it. The demon must have played tricks on his mind.

There again a flash of blue light and a tuft of white hair moving behind the line of soldiers to his right. Before Hawke could comprehend what he was seeing, a blast from a fire spell threw him 3 meters into the air. He landed painfully on the ground his left side aflame with pain. The small of blood penetrating the ground was sickening Hawke tried to lift himself up, but his body wasn't heeding him. Blood was dripping down his face and into his eyes blurring his vision coloring it red. ' _So this was it_ ', Hawke thought. He would finally meet his Maker. Images of his father and mother appeared before his inner eyes, when did he close them?

' _I'm proud of you, son. Rest now_ ', the booming voice of his father echoed in his ears. ' _My little boy has grown so much_ ', his mothers voice said. ' _I love you. You can be in peace now._ ' Other faces appeared before him. Carver and Bethany. ' _I always wanted to be like you, brother,_ ' a sad smiling face of his brother said. ' _Don't worry about me, Garrett,_ ' his sister smiled teary-eyed.

His body jolted and Hawke groaned in pain as another blast hit the ground next to him. The images vanished and the sounds of the battle around him rushed back to assault his ears.

“HAWKE!”someone screamed. Hawke moved his head to the source of the shout. “Fenris”, he mumbled. The most beautiful and terrifying side greeted him. Fenris wielding his great sword to cut down every enemy that stood in his path. Maker he was beautiful. Even now covered in blood and grime glowing blue with a furious look on his handsome face. Like he was a vengeful god send to earth to save him.

Hawke held his breath in the face of such grace and power, but it ebbed slowly away as hot irons spread through his body. He saw as Fenris' face morphed into terror. “NOOO!” Over him stood a Warden mage who had pierced him with his staff blade. His life essence seeped slowly out of him as his vision started to grey around the edges.

He wanted to see Fenris one last time, make sure he was alright. Fenris was fighting maniacally, desperately trying to reach him. The mage that had stabbed him fell dead to the ground with an arrow through his head. The grey around the edge of his vision crept further in, Fenris was now only a few meters away from him, but was locked into battle with three fear demons that slashed and hacked away at him mercilessly. One of the demons came at him from behind, but Fenris couldn't react to him parrying the attacks of the other two demons. Hawke wanted to warn him, scream of the danger, but his lungs wouldn't comply.

' _No no no please, Maker no,_ ' he thought. Blood rushed into his ears making it impossible to hear anything but his on fading heartbeat. One of the demons fell under Fenris' sword, but the one behind him dug his claws deep into his back. With his last strength Hawke reached forward with his right hand as if to try and help his lover. His vision was now only a small circle, he coughed up blood as he saw Fenris fall to his knees, blood spilling from his neck were the other demon had ripped it open. Fenris fell forward reaching with his hand for Hawkes. The sound of silence was deafening. A last thud of his heart, a last effort to grab Fenris' hand, then everything went dark...

With a loud shout Hawke shot upright from his feeble sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen as stand alone story, but It has an open end, so if I can get myself to continue the story I will. My track record with finishing long fic is bad however.
> 
> Find me on my [Dragon Age Tumblr](http://cummanuopere.tumblr.com).


End file.
